It is often difficult and bothersome to transport, handle, set up and use a plurality of electric hand tools, such as hair grooming clippers, having loose, easily tangled electrical cords and cables. Also, the power cord for each tool requires an electrical outlet to connect the tool to a power source. The area for tool use is limited to the length of the power cord. The tools are commonly placed on countertops, tables and/or work benches in haphazard and unorganized fashion.